Come WithMe
by Sofipitch
Summary: She'd enjoy nearly every minute of it. EdWin


**Title:** Come WithMe?

**Author:** Sofipitch

**Series:** manga/brotherhood

**Word Count:** 979

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Edward/Winry, Pinako

**Summary:** She'd enjoy (nearly) every minute of it.

**Warnings:** none

**A/N:** This is my head canon for how Ed balanced his fiancé and traveling at the end of the series. And, yes, 'with me' is supposed to be smashed together.

"Hello Rockbell Automail, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Winry." Edward's voice came out from the other end of the receiver.

"Ed?" Since Edward had gone traveling to the West, Edward did make an effort to make more frequent calls, but she still hadn't gotten over how strange it was that her actually made an effort to call or write. A smile spread across her face and she cradled the phone between her shoulder and cheek and continued to work on her automail. "Hello Ed."

"So, uh, look, I'm at the train station in East City and I'll be home tomorrow so pack enough clothes and other…uh, necessities, to be gone for a few months." His voice sounded odd as he talked, like he had rehearsed what he was going to say, but it didn't come out quite the way he wanted it to. She heard him mutter something to himself.

Winry stopped tinkering with the arm in front of her. She switched the phone to her other ear. "What do you mean pack clothes? What are you planning Edward?" Her brows furrowed together at the thought of her having to travel somewhere to fix his automail. But he had said that _he_ was coming home. So why in the world was he asking her to pack?

"Well I was thinking, since you already have your journeyman's license, that you could start traveling West with me. And during the day while I research alchemy you could learn Western automail styles from the locals. That way you can learn different automail techniques and you could, uh, be…withme." Winry nearly hadn't heard the last part; he had said it so quietly and quickly. Her brows relaxed and she smiled. His uneasiness was so cute.

But her smile fell a little as she thought of the answer she was going to have to give. "Edward this is really sweet of you and all, but I have customers here to attend to. I can't just leave them, they need automail."

"You could just tell them to go to the old hag. She can handle it." Ed's voice at the moment reminded her of when they were little and he was trying to convince his mother that he didn't really need to drink his milk.

"Ed I can't just shove all my work on Granny."

"Yes you can." Ed sounded a little desperate, like he had been planning this for a long time and was terrified of the idea of rejection.

"I have too many customers, the two of our loads together would be too much work it'd-"

"Then you could just put them on hold."

"I can't just tell them to wait while they are left disabled. That'd be cruel Ed."

"Then tell them to get another mechanic for the time being. It doesn't have to be granny." Just as Edward was trying to persuade her to come, Pinako came creaking down into the basement. She seemed busy looking through the closet used for extra food storage, completely uninterested in her conversation/argument with Ed, but Winry knew she was listening in on the conversation.

"Ed, I would lose nearly all my customers doing that."

"Winry, don't you-"

"I can't afford that, you know how long it's taken me to get to where I am now?"

"It's just for a few months, you won't be gone for _that_ long."

"Ed, you have to understand that-"

"Just go, child." Winry nearly jumped out of her skin, having forgotten, in such a short amount of time, that her grandmother was there. She whirled around to face her grandmother, who was standing there with a few parts of what looked to be a base for a leg. "If you want to go, go. Stop talking circles around yourself. You can work everything else out later."

"But-"

"Just go. Enjoy life while you can. One day you'll be old like me and you'll be too busy complaining about your hip to travel."

"Winry?" Edward, who couldn't hear Pinako lecturing Winry, was wondering if she was still there or if the connection had been cut.

Winry bit the side of her cheek. "Can you just wait at least one more day, so that I can sort everything out with my patients, before we leave?" she asked Edward.

"Is that a yes?" Winry could practically hear the smile forming on his face.

She sighed. "Yes, it's a yes." Out of the corner of her eye, Winry saw Pinako too was grinning.

Winry heard some odd noises she couldn't identify in the background, followed by a train whistle come out of the receiver. "Thank you, Winry. Look I've got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, be careful Ed."

"Bye." And then she heard the line cut.

She let out a breath of air before putting the phone back on the receiver. "I'd suggest you start packing." Pinako said as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm going to finish this arm first. I'll worry about packing tomorrow." Winry said as she picked her tools up again. Pinako smiled at her granddaughter knowingly, before continuing up the flight of stairs to the main floor.

Winry trembled slightly from excitement. She felt jittery all over, ecstatic over the idea of traveling alone out West with Edward. It had taken a long time to get to this moment, but it finally came, she was going to be traveling around the country with Edward. Winry remained calm on the outside, but on the inside she was squealing like a teenage girl.

Then she started thinking of all the problems they caused and all the fights those Elrics had gotten into during their travels.

Traveling with Edward was going to be one hell of an adventure. But she'd enjoy (nearly) every minute of it, as long as she was with him.


End file.
